reines_des_fleursfandomcom-20200213-history
Short Stories/Orpheus
To touch it... I hope it's forgivable. That was the first thing I thought, standing in front of the mysterious giant called the Tree of Life. It would have been great if I had bought it, the harp... Thoughtlessly, I murmured. As a minstrel, this scene is tickling my sensitiveness. If only I could express this incredible beauty through a note or a poem that could be spet, –to think reflectively, it is more like a habit to oneself. To see things, to listen to them, to touch them. Frankly, anyone can do so. But, what kind of meaning is kept there, – that is the work of a poet, as the blind tutor. If we talk about it, it is the third class. Forcing them to sympathize –barely second class. At the very top of that showing them a dream is first class. I do not know on what class I am in right now. But I was greedy and a little curiousity. "He, who brings evil will never be pardoned... like Asagi said." In other words, if you have no bad thoughts, there will be no problems. "Oh, that's right. I'm not going to think I'll be able to do something to this tree, and there will be no troubles." "But I want to touch it, at least a little–" Even just saying this to myself, I was appalled by the lack of doubt. Somewhere in my head flashed the thought: Asagi will get angry if she finds out about this, but I cannot win this temptation. "I'm sorry... Excuse me..." '' It's not like anyone is watching.,I bowed with all my feelings put in, after that, without hesitation, I went over to the tree. Elegantly hanging branches resembled the descending rain from heaven to the ground. While being overwhelmed by the world dyed in light crimson, nevertheless with certain intentions I quietly stretch out my hand. A little petal touched the tip of my finger. At this point, ''"U, wa ...!" Whether it's on purpose or by coincidence, a sudden gust of wind gently shook the branches. The naughty petal that touched my cheek, gracefully and gently tickled the skin. That fleeting touch was enough to make me smile. "...So, I can be forgiven?" Just for a little bit, it's okay to be a bit arrogant. Together with the birth of the new Reine, the Kamon must choose Knights –this information came up to my ears in the middle of my journey. But I could not imagine that this could befall onto me. Having been born an orphan, I have no recollection of even the ordinary knowledge of the world. I do not even know what kind of person I am. Is it not crazy –giving a huge responsibility, the fate of an entire country on the shoulders of such a vague person? However, the choice is absolute. Everyone had said so, and things progressed little by little, and I received training for it. And now, I am here in the sanctuary, as a Knight. While having the mysterious flower press against my cheek, I follow the face of the Princess, who carried out the meeting ceremony. As if being praised for a poetic song, I thought she was a pretty Princess. Her aloof and restrained expression made her look like a fragile doll– I realized, that to us, she is a special existance, and thought that it's a bit lonely. ...However, this expression completely changed due to the rough treatment of the Knight of the East, which was introduced before me. Her gaze was trembling in alarm from the direct hostility, and at that moment, not as the Reine, I was able to see her as just a simple girl. This sudden change, moved my mind. (Do not worry, please laugh) I have deliberately decided to act silly to get rid of the tense atmosphere. When she laughed, it seemed so alive, and her tense shoulders slowly sank. It was very... pleasant. So far, I have believed that I not suited to the role of Knight, because I am weak, and to be honest, I do not have confidence. But I can make her smile. Right now, that was the only thing that can save me. "I wonder if I can say it?" "I am your Knight." The wind laughed at the words mixed with a bitter smile. The branch that escaped my hand gently, shook as if it were laughing at the simple question. I sighed and looked up at the sky. "...I hope I can say it."